You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Jessi28
Summary: Graduation Ball at Hogwarts. What happens when the head girl and head boy have to dance together? Song by Toby Keith


Disclaimer: I wish I could write songs like this and it would totally be awesome if I could make up characters and place like JK Rowling. As you can see, I can only claim that the plot is centered on the song and only inspired by other fics I've read.

* * *

"What do you mean you have to dance with him? Since when has that been a rule?" Ron cried outraged.

"I told you, head boy and head girl always have the first dance. It's like at the Yule Ball when the Champions had the first dance," Hermione said exasperated. "It's not like I want to dance with Malfoy."

"Ron calm down, you know that you and Hermione are going together and that Draco and Pansy are going together too. It's Just one stupid dance," Harry said, trying to consul Ron a bit.

"Easy for you to say, it's not your date that has to dance with that filthy creep. Honestly can you say you wouldn't feel the same if it was Ginny who had to dance with Malfoy?"

"Ron, don't use me to try to get Harry on your side," Ginny said. "Besides, it's going to happen so why not stop fretting about that and let Hermione and me get ready!"

Right before time to leave, Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs into the common room together. They greeted their dates, noticing tht Harry had bought new dress robes and Ron had gotten his old ones with only some slight adjustments. Ginny was wearing a lovely green dress that brought out her stunning eyes. Hermione, however, was in a dark-blue dress that had little sparkles that looked like stars.

"Wow, Ginny you look amazing," Harry breathed, taken aback by how beautiful she looked. "You look good too Hermione he said after awhile."

"Good? Bloody hell Harry you must be blind, she's gorgeous," Ron couldn't take his eyes off her. "Now I really don't want you dancing with Malfoy, he'd be a fool not to fall in love with you."

"Oh stop it, Ron. Don't make a such a fuss over it. I'll dance with him once and that's all."

"I'm supposed to wait in the side room until all of you are in. Then I make my entrance with Malfoy," looking at Ron. "Oh, get over it already."

Hermione walked into the side room and waited for Malfoy. He walked in a few moments later. "Granger, your here already," he drawled after noticing her presence. He looked at her a moment, "My, my you must have spent hours getting your hair straight."

"I have an idea Malfoy-"

"Most be a bad one if you came up with it, mudblood."

"Why don't we just not talk, dance that one stupid dance and then go on with our lives with our chosen dates."

"If that's the way you want it. But we should practice our dancing, I don't want you stepping on my feet."

"I might just step on them to annoy you," she smirked at him. "Let's get this over with."

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time _

Right as they started dancing, they lost track of their past caught up in the moment. Draco leaned closer and barely brushed her lips with a slight kiss.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_Felt like electricity _

"Draco..." Hermione couldn't finish the sentence she was to busy staring into his silvery eyes.

'Yes, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, you just seem different."

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around _

Draco kissed her softly again, not saying anything.

"Draco you shouldn't, you don't mean it. I'll forget who you are and how much you hate me, and I'll dance with you forever," Hermione looked away.

"Hermione, I do mean it. I want to spin on that dance floor with you forever."

"You might want to, but I came with Ron and you came with Pansy, we can't just forget about them. Beside when its all over, you won't want me, you can't stand me. I'm a 'mudblood'," she spat the word at him. "Remember?"

Before Draco could answer, there was a knock on the door. The knock was their que that it was time for them to go in and start off the Graduation Ball.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

Hermione and Draco walked in, bowed to one another and began the formal dance they had learned back in their forth year. As they neared the end of the dance, Draco kissed Hermione agian, in front of everyone.

"I told you not to kiss me, when they're all watching. They are gonna think we are in love or something."

"Aren't we?" Draco asked before kissing her again.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know _

"Just a dance I see. I wasn't aware that this dance involved kissing one's partner. I'll have to ask Hermione about it," Ron growled when he say Draco kiss her the second time. "Just a dance she said."

"Oh stop it Ron. Go get her some pumpkin juice. She'll want to get rid of Malfoy's taste real fast," Ginny said, pointing to the refresment table. After Ron was out of earshot Ginny turned to Harry, "They do look good together though."

"Unfortunately, I think they do. Hermione's going to have her heart broken. She know's he can't possilby feel that way about her, he's made that perfectly clear for 7 years."

"Well, if her heart is broken, Ron won't be the one to fix it up. Maybe she'll have Head Duties on the train back home and won't have to be near him."

"She'll have to see Malfoy though."

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

The song ended and Draco gave Hermione another kiss, this one lasted almost a minute. When they came up for air, they walked to the refreshment table together, got some pumpkin juice and sat in silence for awhile.

"You shouldn't have kissed me like that, no one will ever believe that we were just dancing. Pansy is probably throwing a fit."

"I bet Weasley is too, but I'll kiss you again to prove that I mean it." Draco looked at Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"When you kiss me, I think you mean. If you do, kiss me again."


End file.
